1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for temporarily holding a terminal, and, in particular, for temporarily holding, in a terminal inserting apparatus, a terminal that is to be inserted later when subassemblies that form a wiring harness are manufactured. Furthermore, the invention relates to such an automatic terminal inserting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art automotive wiring harness is comprised of a multitude of wires. The wiring harness is manufactured by first forming subassemblies of a relatively smaller number of wires. The subassemblies then are combined to form the wiring harness.
The subassemblies may include terminals that are not inserted into connector housings until the terminals and the respective wires are formed into the wiring harness and/or other terminals that are connected with devices equipped in an automotive vehicle. Terminals of this type often are referred to as later-inserted terminals. If these later-inserted terminals are left hanging, the wires connected with the terminals may be entangled with other wires to hinder a later process or to deform the terminals themselves. Wire entanglement or terminal damage may preclude proper insertion of the terminals into the connector housing.
As a countermeasure, it may be considered prudent to use a temporary holding jig for temporarily holding a later-inserted terminal during the manufacturing of a subassembly in an automatic terminal inserting apparatus. Such a jig is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,273. However, the above-described jig requires the terminal and the wire to be slid along their longitudinal direction when the terminal is removed from the jig for transfer to a later process. This operation presents poor operability.
In view of this problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a terminal temporary holding jig and an automatic terminal inserting apparatus with which a later-inserted terminal can be held securely and from which the later-inserted terminal can be removed quickly.
According to the invention, there is provided a terminal temporary holding jig for an automatic terminal inserting apparatus. The temporary holding jig comprises a terminal holder, which is to be secured to a base of the automatic terminal inserting apparatus. At least one terminal insertion groove is formed in the terminal holder for at least partially accommodating at least one terminal that is to be inserted into the terminal insertion groove. A lid is provided for at least partly opening and closing the terminal insertion groove and a locking member is provided in or on the lid. The locking member projects at least partly into the terminal insertion groove when the lid is substantially closed to hold or lock the terminal in the terminal insertion groove.
According to a preferred embodiment, the locking member extends obliquely backward into the terminal insertion groove when the lid is in its substantially closed position.
Preferably, the leading end of the locking member can engage a step of a terminal that is inserted through a front-end opening of the terminal insertion groove when the lid is substantially closed.
According to a further preferred embodiment, a terminal temporary holding jig is provided in or for an automatic terminal inserting apparatus. The terminal temporary holding jig comprises a terminal holder secured to a base of the automatic terminal inserting apparatus. Terminal insertion grooves are formed in the terminal holder and extend in forward and backward directions. A lid is provided for opening and closing the terminal insertion grooves, and a locking member is provided in the lid. The terminal holder holds the lid in its closed condition with the locking member of the lid projecting obliquely backward into the terminal insertion grooves. Additionally, the leading end of the locking member engages a step of a terminal that is inserted through a front-end opening of the terminal insertion groove while the lid is substantially in its closed position. The locking member securely holds the later-inserted terminal in the terminal insertion groove, and prevents the terminal from coming out.
The terminal can be taken out of the terminal insertion groove easily by opening the lid, inverting the base to hold the temporary holding jig upside down and then pushing down on the terminal together with the wire.
A magnetic portion may be provided on one of the base plate and the lid and a magnetically attachable portion may be provided on the other of the base plate and the lid. The interaction of the magnetic portion and the magnetically attachable portion may hold the lid in its substantially closed condition, and accordingly, the lid can be opened and closed easily.
Preferably, the lid is mounted on the base plate for pivotal or rotational movement.
Most preferably, the locking member comprises a leaf spring with a plurality of saw teeth. Each saw tooth preferably extends at least partly into a corresponding terminal insertion groove.
According to the invention, there is further provided an automatic terminal inserting apparatus for mounting subassemblies of a wiring harness by at least partly inserting terminals into corresponding connectors and pulling the terminals for verifying that they are properly inserted or locked. The apparatus comprises at least one terminal temporary holding jig as described herein.
According to a preferred embodiment, the terminal temporary holding jigs are provided on or in a frame of the automatic terminal inserting apparatus and can pivot or rotate around the longitudinal direction of a base of the frame.
Preferably, the automatic terminal inserting apparatus further comprises at least one stopper. The stopper interacts with the lid to pivot or otherwise move the lid from its open position substantially to its closed position when the terminal temporary holding jig is rotated or pivoted.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.